Stay
by CreationStartsWithUs
Summary: Emily turns to Nolan for comfort but gets more than she could ever imagine. He's always wanted this and deep down, she's always wanted him. This fic is after her time with Aiden and after Nolan's time with Padma. All they have is each other and they like it that way.


A ghostly image settled upon his skin and turned him a sickly shade of pale when she came to him about her father. He had never seen so much vulnerability in her eyes and the way her skin seemed to vibrate and pulse with sadness moved throughout him just the same. Tonight was the night where she had to release all of it unto him because she had no one else. There was such a buildup inside of her that all she needed was to let go of the mission for a while and turn to the one man who knew her best.

His hands set over hers, soft skin colliding as she buried her face into his chest smelling ginger and spice probably from his body wash or cologne. She remembered what her father smelled like, warm honey and the slightest splash of cinnamon for when he would make her waffles in the morning with the waffle maker that would tick and squeal from overuse.

David Clarke would put blueberries into the batter or sometimes chocolate chips but no matter what the meal it always turned out sweet just like his daughter.

Nolan petted her hair and the golden yellow shone brighter in the light of his modern home. He was never gung ho about rustic living, that was more his Aunt Carole's deal since she owned a farm and horses in Pennsylvania. While most everything about him was modern he was still an old fashioned boy as he would open doors for people and always treated his partners like gold. His tears were liquid gold because when they fell down upon his face they actually meant something. Nolan didn't even realize he was crying until she looked up at him with big eyes rimmed red, her hand going to his cheek.

"You're crying," she stated as she stroked the light amount of peach fuzz that blanketed his jaw.

"That happens when you're upset," he said sarcastically but she knew what he meant. He always cried when she did. It was like when someone yawned in a room and everyone started yawning. He just couldn't help it. He told her it was like the Spielberg film, ET. He could feel what she felt if he tapped into her emotions. With time it was easier.

She was contagious and infectious to him and she knew it. She often held it against him but deep down his loyalty really meant something to her.

"I know," she murmured as she wiped her eyes. She tried to pull herself together although it was a bit too late; he had already seen her salt stained face.

It wasn't the first time and it wouldn't be the last.

"I missed you," he told her in the white light, his emotions getting the best of him.

"You never should have moved out," she proclaimed as she sat up turning to him.

"You never should have let me go," he replied back quickly, the words hanging on his full parted lips that were a bit chapped from the summer sun.

"Things were complicated," she muttered as she thought of Aiden Mathis and Padma Lahari both of whom were of the past.

"It's just you and me now…" he told her as he moved a hand through her hair making her slightly moan much to his surprise.

Did she want him as he had always wanted her? Did she know how in love with her he truly was?

It was never his intention but things happened out of the blue, when you least expected them to.

"Think you can cheer me up?" she asked, testing the man before her. He was a genius so he should have been able to figure something out.

Over the past few months she had been acting different toward him as she had realized somewhere in the fish bowl of crazy that her feelings had grown deeper.

But that had also stirred up complications.

"It might be hard but I'll manage Maestro…" he murmured as he pulled out some vintage video game controllers. At least he attempted to but that was when she made her move.

Her hand fit to his and pulled him back onto the couch. He opened his mouth to say words but before he could her lips were pressed to his and with the sounds coming from underneath her tongue she begged for an entrance.

The billionaire nearly squeaked in shock but knew he could give her what she wanted which was some comfort for the night. Long fingers gripped the back of her head, the golden locks weaving through them.

They didn't need to talk, they were well past words.

Emily Thorne groaned at the feeling of his tight grip determining it was lust. Moving onto his lap she straddled him, their groins skirting against each other through layers of fabric. She pinned his wrists to the back of the couch but he struggled against her, liking the game. She pulled back from their kiss, her teeth tugging his lower lip and making his cock damn near twitch.

She felt dizzy with need and knew what she wanted but he already knew what he wanted to do. He had always had his heart set on this.

Struggling against her they locked eyes. She gasped and he gave a breathy sigh before taking her hands in his and laying her down on the couch cushions beneath his weight.

Her hair looked like wild fire against the white material and the way her chest rose and fell made him whimper in pleasure. Just looking at her did that to him. Just breathing in her scent made him feel like the luckiest man on earth.

They took in each other's air and he let his hands hover over her frame hardly touching her at all. He wanted to make her burn with desire but little did he know she already was.

She could trust him and that was more she could say for anyone else since she lived with so much betrayal.

"I need you…" she allowed herself to say but he had an answer to that waiting in the wings.

"And you have me. You have always had me and you always will…"

She smiled and a flush of warmth moved over her bones. She ached with her maddening desire for him and for once everything felt in its place even though they were moving faster than she had intended.

She would not regret this.

She removed her white sweater, the one with the vertical seams and he did the same above her so she could see his toned body. His body was something he had accomplished alone but with the thought of her in mind. Every move and decision he made seemed to fall within the Emily Thorne/Amanda Clarke bubble. He wanted to protect her.

Resting underneath him in a butter colored bra she moved her hands along his abs feeling his muscles tense. He took in her body and swept his lips over her collarbone. He cascaded his tongue along the tops of her breasts and tasted her, his hands dipping against the seat of her jeans.

Emily arched gracefully and her hand swept over his luscious head of hair. She admired the light graying that appeared over the tips of his ears.

"Nolan," she shivered as she bent her halo to watch him kiss along her taut stomach, his tongue under her navel.

He was very much about the tasting and leaving no place untouched. He kissed along her breasts before he moved her bra straps down her shoulders and ultimately took off the unwanted fabric. For a second she tried to cover up but then remembered she was safe with her best friend.

The man's long tongue flicked her sensitive nipple making her mewl his name and down below she felt a good kind of tingle. He took her right breast into his mouth his large hand cupping the other. He hovered over her but his hips worked against hers making her wind a leg around his waist.

He kissed her deeply and her hands moved to his shoulders leaving little temporary marks. He hoped this wasn't temporary though. He hoped it was more than just a night.

"Ems…" he groaned before parting her legs.

She helped him take off her jeans and immediately his digits went to her cunt finding wetness soaking through her underwear. She half watched him with tired eyelids and she found she was biting her lip in anticipation. She imagined him sinking into her with his length and filling her up to the hilt making her unfold to him but he had other plans.

Before she knew it she was sitting on the couch and he was kneeling before her, his fingers tickling the insides of her thighs till she opened them for business. Her steady hand moved to cup his cheek as they gazed up at each other. She didn't have to warn him to be gentle or give him any further instructions.

This wasn't about revenge, it was making love.

It was about each other.

She cupped his cheek and he cupped her womanhood till she ground into his hand, her legs moving over his shoulders. He took in her scent and with that he had to loosen his belt buckle and unzip his pants because it was too much for him.

She was intoxicating, pure delicious poison.

The man would give anything to taste her and now… he could.

She was practically purring like an infantile cat that was new to exploring the world and he wanted to make sure she got the full experience.

_It starts with a kiss but it ends like this. _

Her hair framed her face and his cock pressed against his zipper even though it was undone. She wasn't the only one that was wet. The head of his cock was slippery with pre-cum, finding it hard to think about anything else but her.

The genius mad man billionaire nestled between her legs and her aroma flooded his nostrils. He bent down and felt her calves squeeze either side of his head. She was either scared or shaking in anticipation. Maybe it was a little of both.

He crept forward and nudged the seat of her satin underwear with his nose just to tease. He hardly touched her and she gave a breathy sigh, her hands gripping his hair and almost yanking. She always had a firm grip on him no matter when or where they happened to be.

He watched a blush rise to her cheeks, the cushions crooked from her position but none of that mattered now. All that mattered was pleasing her and in return pleasing him.

Shifting his body to get comfortable on the floor he maneuvered her panties off of her long lean legs and tossed them aside. Maybe he'd keep them when all was said and done.

Admiring god's handiwork on her magnificent parts he chalked it up to science but would pray to her core either way.

His mouth watered because to Nolan there was nothing better than running his tongue along a woman's sensitive nub till she throbbed and ached for release.

She was as ripe as a peach and pretty in pink.

Spreading her apart with his bony fingers like she was a flower he moved his visage in to meet her warmth. He let his tongue brush over her clit, the first touch making her smack her lips together. She gripped the throw pillow at her side and realized it had gotten dark outside.

_When did that happen? When did the sun set? _

She watched him eagerly, her hands awkwardly not knowing what to hold on to for support. His long tongue darted against her wetness and made her bite her lower lip. She ran a hand through her own hair and he briefly made note to look into her dark eyes with his penetrating blue gaze.

Nolan's tongue washed over her and her body rippled with excitement, a wave of bliss rolling over her body. She sunk further into the cushions and he used his grip on her to keep her steady even though she was already shaking.

He could really work a number on her.

Nolan Ross felt his heart pump and his veins burn. He felt good, he felt alive, and he felt purpose.

Emily Thorne felt bliss, she felt safe, and she learned trust.

She tried to say his name but no words would form. He appreciated the effort but it didn't matter if she praised him, as long as she accepted him.

She did.

His tongue acted out letters and spelled the alphabet on her flesh but she had no idea. She panted and gripped his hair and made him groan from the pain.

He nibbled the inside of her thigh to give his tongue a rest before commencing at full power, his tongue fast and quick against her swollen little organ. He played her like a musical instrument and when she closed her eyes she saw stars.

The night sky twinkled as she took a moment to look up into the dome ceiling and in return he pulled back, doing the same.

"Don't stop," she demanded and he smiled wide, her tone one she usually used for Revenge plans. This was better he had to admit.

"Yes ma'am…" he purred before lapping up her juices, making her gasp again.

He started with shallow strokes only glossing over the most sensitive part but now he was letting his tongue dip inside of her and granting his mouth to suck and lick over her swollen pussy.

She tried to scream but her throat held it all back so she could only give a guttural growl. He could see the fight in her and the fire in her eyes. She felt an epic rumble in the pit of her belly or her womb rather and she begged for mercy.

Her thighs shook but he showed no mercy, only leaving a trail of kisses there, his lengthy fingers thrusting into her and finding the right spot almost instantly.

"So good," she stated with a happy rasp, his middle and pointer finger curved upwards in a "come hither" motion inside of her.

He kneaded her inner workings and felt her cervix practically hold a heartbeat of its own.

_Thank god for his long fingers…_

Nolan massaged and glossed his tongue over her listening to her moans deepen and accelerate.

_I love you…_

He wanted to say but the moment wasn't right.

He eased his fingers out of her making her pout but then removed her thighs off of his shoulders. He held her calves as he knelt to her, leaning further in. At this point she was practically falling off the couch but she was so close and they both knew it.

He weaved his tongue along her cunt and reveled in her flavor. He watched her throw her head back and the muscles in her delicate neck pop as she came hard, convulsing and panting into him. He held her near but kept his tongue moving and poking.

"Nolan Ah…fuck, Nolan….shit….oh my god…" she wailed as she threw her fists down against the snow white couch.

She trembled and she had to stop him or it would be too much. Her hands moved through his hair and eased him away from her. She watched him lick his lips and smile. He was kind when he helped her back onto the couch. She closed her legs and he pulled her into his lap. She gladly accepted the comfort and human contact that was more cradling than relaxing.

"Can we talk about this in the morning?" she asked in a soft yet sound voice.

He pulled back a little shaken, his voice stuttering "You….you…you're leaving?"

Emily shot up and shook her head, quick to reassure him.

"Not a chance. What I mean is…can I stay the night?"

Nolan felt a smile dance over his lips. "Please do…" he told her in a lingering drawl of his suave voice.

She softly kissed him as she used his shirt as a sheet. It would do for now to keep her from being too exposed while they talked.

Her hand moved to the seat of his pants. "Let me take care of you…"

Nolan smirked and took her hands in his. "You always do."

A blush rose to her cheeks even though she was already rosy.

"How?" the blonde sociopathic socialite asked.

The genius bisexual billionaire replied, his tone steady and heartfelt "Let's just say I've had houses before…but you…you're my home."

It took a moment before Emily grinned but she did, oh how she smiled for him.

"Partners in crime remember?" She told him.

"Forever…"


End file.
